


Promise.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Betrayal, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a dad friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor and Bruce are dating, something goes terribly wrong and Thor ends up turning evil, how will Bruce cope with this? Can Bruce find a cure? All will be revealed in this terrible oneshot!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Found and Captured.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old scrap I wanted to share, if people like it though I’ll continue it and give it actual story. Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments! Also, I’m looking for a Beta reader if anyone’s interested feel free to DM me!

“Bruce, it’s time.” Tony said.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. It was cold and heavy. Bruce turned around, his face shriveled up in disgust at his words.

“No! No! If can’t be, just a little more time Tony, please!” Bruce begged, tears threatening to form in his eyes. 

“We are so sorry you have to go through this, but it’s for the great or good.” Natasha chimes in, an apologetic look on her face.

Bruce scanned the area around him, he was standing in the middle of shield headquarters, with all of the avengers around him as their faces clouded with guilt. None of them could look him in the eye to prepare him for what would come next.

“We need to eliminate Thor.” Steve declared.

Bruce’s eyes went wide with shock, his hands forming into tight fists as his fingernails dug into his own flesh. The upper skin on his neck turning a light green before fading into his pale skin.

“No!” Bruce shouted, his voice deep and almost hulk-like. 

Everyone turned to look at him, their eyes filled with alarm as they heard the deep voice leave Bruce’s mouth. His mind was racing, half of the thoughts surrounding how to help Thor, the other half revolving around how to stall the others from going to find him.

“ _ How did this happen? How could this happen? Two weeks ago we were traveling the galaxy, making plans for the future and making jokes as we always do. You should’ve told me you had it the whole time, you should’ve told me it was connected to you, and I should have done so much more to help you… I’m sorry Thor. And now you’re being hunted by the avengers… _ ” Bruce thought.

“We can’t do this, Thor is our  _ friend _ . He’s always been there for us and now we need to be there for him! We need to help him and cure him!” He vouched, the green on his neck fading away as quickly as it came.

“He killed 419 people in the past week.” Natasha sighed.

“We’ve all killed before! How is this any different?!” His voice cracked.

“Not like this… not this amount in this little period of time.” Clint said.

“This isn’t right, THIS ISN’T FAIR! You’re all hypocrites! All of you!” Bruce shouted.

His breathing sped up as his red eyes started to form tears in them. He couldn’t believe that a group of his closest and first friends were actually talking about killing off his boyfriend.

“Bruce, we know you love him and we’re sorry but-“ Steve started.

“No you’re not! If you were actually sorry you’d be helping me find a cure instead of sitting on your asses!” Bruce’s tone got sharper and his volume increased with every defense.

“Hill, where is he now?” Tony whipped around to Maria, who was calculating and zooming in on a galactical map to show live footage. The space like footage quickly turned into dark thunderclouds as she zoomed in with every tap, until there he was, the God of Thunder himself. 

He was floating in mid air, his legs crossed over each other as his cape blew in the wind, clashing against the constant thunder and heavy rain. His eyes were a pure electric blue that matched the veins that covered his arms and parts of his neck. 

“Thor!” The scientist grinned and tripped over himself, making his way to the screen.

“He can’t hear you, it’s only a projection.” Maria informed him, a flat monotone.

“See! We know where he is and that he’s not hurting anyone! All we need to do is find a solution.” Bruce pointed out.

“Where's the stone?” Tony asked.

“Absorbed in his skin. It’s sort of like apart of him now.” Maria answered.

“N-not entirely! It can be surgically removed from him.” Bruce said.

“So what do we do?” Clint questioned.

“Bruce, do you have a plan?” Tony turned towards the smaller man.

As soon as Tony looked in his direction so did everyone else’s. All eyes were on him. Everyone was waiting for an answer from the doctor. They all expected him to know the answer when less than five minutes ago they ignored his plans and wanted to kill Thor. If he answered correctly, he could be saving Thor's life, but if the wrong answer were to be said, it could mean goodbye to Thor.

“I need more time to think and absorb this.” He came to a conclusion.

“How long?” Natasha asked.

“At least two days.” He said.

“We don’t have two days. Who knows what he could do during that time span.” Clint protested.

“I said, two.Days. Unless you have a better plan?” Bruce rolled his eyes.

Clint stayed silent. Sitting back down in his seat before taking a deep sigh.

“So it’s settled, I’ll have a solution in two days.” Bruce finalized.

Two days later, everyone was back in the same room. Bruce had time to look over the findings, and examine Thor, sometimes getting off track and just staring at him and thinking about how much he missed him.

“So whadaya got for us today Doctor?” Clint stretched, letting out a yawn.

“We need to tranquilize him and then remove the power stone in him.” Bruce finalized.

It was the most painless and humane solution he could think of. All they needed to do was get close enough to sedate him and put him in a state of sleep.

“That’s it?! That’s the miraculous plan that took you TWO DAYS to come up with?!” Clint spat out in annoyance.

“He killed an entire town in the span of those two days.” Steve sighed.

Bruce let out a groan of frustration, frustrated on how difficult his team mates were being about this whole situation. 

“It’s a good plan Bruce, I like it.” Natasha assured him. At least she was looking on the positive side.

“Lets go get this son of a bitch.” Tony smirked.

“Ahem.” Bruce crossed his arms and shot a glare at Tony.

“I mean… uh… sorry Bruce, got caught up in the moment.” Tony gave him an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine, let’s just get this over with.” Bruce exhaled.

**Time skip…**

The loud rumble of the plane made Bruce uneasy. Worst case scenarios kept running through his brain. He was calculating how Thor would react to being tranquilized, or even being in their mere presence.Would he run away? Would he stand his ground? Would he attack them? Or worse, would he try and  _ kill _ them? Or would the other cross their word and try to kill  _ him _ ? The small man felt his stomach twist into knots as the angry thoughts roamed his head.

“Hey,” Natasha placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

“This is gonna work, promise.” She said.

Determination filled the red heads sea colored eyes. She was confident in Bruce’s plan, she was confident in Bruce in general.

“Thanks. I hope it does too.” Bruce smiled nervously.

“We’re heading in for the drop zone!” Maria shouted.

The windows flashed a white light, the sound of thunder booming as the repetitive tapping of heavy rain poured down onto the helicopter. The helicopter started to rattle. Out of nowhere, the room went from a dark murky black to a ruby red color, the room changing between these two color as an alarm assaulted Bruce’s eardrums. He winced and looked around, everyone clutching onto a nearby parachute and putting it onto their backs, pulling the straps to make it tighter. The side doors of the helicopter opened, giant gusts of wind entering inside and blowing strong wind into everyone’s hair. They all gathered near the doors, Bruce and Natasha on the left, Tony,Steve, and Clint on the right. 

“Now!” Steve screamed.

They all jumped out of the plane, Bruce could see everything from this view. It was all the same thing, destruction. He could see remains of homes, bodies scattered out over the area covered in dust with dried blood all over them. Buildings were restored to dirt. The harsh rain caused dirt patches to turn into mud, the thick liquid started to slide, moving West at a slow pace, trying to drown what was left of the already destroyed town. As they got closer and closer to the ground they realised they were heading towards a blank spot. 

“Pull!” Tony screamed.

Everyone pulled on their parachute cords, letting out the giant fabric, the shield logo stitched onto the parachute. Bruce closed his eyes until he felt the rain-soaked earth under his feet, his boots soaking into the ground beneath him as he opened his eyes to see the other avengers landing. 

“Does everyone have their tranquilizers on them?” Bruce nervously asked.

“Yes Bruce… you asked three times on the plane. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt him.” Tony reassured the other man. 

“Uh, guys? What’s that?!” Clint screeched and pointed 

“TWISTER!” Bruce shrieked.

Not too far in the distance there was a tall and wide twister, the dark grey tornado inhaling everything it came into contact with. It was getting closer and closer.

“Why does it always have to be difficult?!” Tony sighed.

“Friday, you know what to do. Everyone stand your ground!” Tony said.

Bright red force fields surrounded the avengers in the form of bubbles. The tornado started to get closer until it was on top of them, everything around them being sucked up into the storm, the forcefields held their ground, keeping the avengers in tact until the twister moved on. As soon as the storm passed, the bubbles went down, everyone letting out a sigh of relief as they were thankful for being alive. 

“We could’ve died!” Clint exclaimed.

“Yeah, Tony how'd you know we’d need cover?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t, I just have those installed incase someone starts throwing a level ten temper tantrum.” Tony chuckled.

“Fellas, I think we’re here.” Natasha spoke, disbelief filling her voice.

They all turned around to where she was looking to see Thor. He was floating in mid air, the same position they saw on the monitor, his eyes still an electric blue but the veins covering his body were no longer the soft baby blue that was seen on the screen, they were more of a lapis color now. Bruce was overtaken by joy, he hasn’t seen him in two weeks, the only talk of him was through hate and malice but now he was finally here. Able to get his own point of view, able to form his own opinion. He was heartbroken to see the state Thor was in. It was the same man who would kiss his forehead and wrap him in his cape when he was scared. He couldn’t believe that that same man was causing all of this destruction. No… it wasn’t him, it was the stone. Thor wouldn’t do this, not Bruce’s Thor.

“Oh my God…THOR!” A smile crept onto Bruce’s face as he screamed for his boyfriend.

“Bruce! No!” Natasha warned him. He didn’t listen.

“THOR!” Bruce continued to shout.

Icy blue eyes looked towards Bruce’s way, more lightning summoned as the distant sound of thunder boomed and echoed.

“Bruce you’re gonna get hurt!” Steve cautioned him.

Bruce didn’t care, he just wanted to fix Thor. He wanted him back so badly. Warm tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“THOR! PLEASE! WE CAN FIX THIS, ALL OF IT!” The screaming continued.

“Bruce, it’s oka-“ Tony tried but failed.

“THOR PLEASE! I-I-I...” Bruce stuttered.

The screaming turned into broken crying and Bruce collapsed to the ground, his voice getting softer and softer with every whimper until it was drowned out by sobbing. Tony’s heart ached for his fallen companion. Clint and Tony hurried to Bruce’s side, delicate fingers running over Bruce’s pulse. This caused more lightning to develop.

“Bruce, are you sure you’re up for this?” Clint asked.

“Please...please… I just want him back.” Bruce sobbed. 

“It’s okay buddy, we’ll get you back, just hang on.” Tony comforted him, gently rocking him back and forth as his mother did with him when he was a kid. A bolt of lightning crashed right next to them, causing Clint to jump up and yelp in surprise.

“That’s it, I’m calling it.Get him out of here Friday.” Tony finalized.

There was no sound of protest from Bruce as an iron man themed drone, covered in red and gold, attached to his back and quickly carried him away in the opposite direction of Thor, into the direction of a cave located in the side of a nearby mountain. This made Thor upset. Lightning crackled from the side of his eyes and the tips of his fingers, as he started to float up higher into the air, his legs now dangling freely as his cape blew in the wind, the rain matting his hair turning it into a dark brown color.

“Thor big guy, we need to talk-“ Tony started.

He couldn’t finish his sentence, just like that, Thor zoomed off into the distance, but not just any distance, the distance where Bruce went.

“Oh my god!” Natasha exclaimed.

“What do we do?!” Clint panicked.

“Well clearly we go after him!” Steve answered.

“Wait! What if we trust Bruce on this one.” Tony put his hands out in a ‘stop’ motion.

“And risk getting him killed?!” Steve burst.

“Do you really think Thor would kill Bruce?” Tony responded.

“He’s not in the right state of mind right now, so yes!” Steve snapped.

Suddenly, the howling wind stopped and the gray marky clouds started to roll away to reveal a blue sky.

“What the-“ Clint tilted his head.

“See,” Tony had a cheesy grin on his face.

“Love can always tame a beast.” Natasha finished for him.

**With Bruce…**

The scientist sleepily rubbed his eyes as he was gently placed onto the cave floor. The cold flat surface caused goosebumps to appear on his skin. 

“Thanks Friday.” Bruce whispered.

“No problem sir. Mr Stark has advised me to stay with you until the battle is over. Is that okay with you?” The voice came out of the drone.

“Yeah, that’d be nice… could you tell Tony I said thanks?” He gave the drone a broken smile.

“Of Course! While you wait would you like me to play anything?” The drone offered.

Bruce remembered that Tony mentioned that Friday had access to photo albums. 

“Could you find a photo album of me and...Thor?” The name hurt to come out of his mouth.

“Loading folder 1933-21B” A robotic voice said.

A small jingle came from the machine before he projected multiple photos of him and Thor, all of them tinted a shade of blue from the projection. One photo showed Thor and Bruce out for ice cream, Thor bending down to take a lick of Bruce’s. Another showed them at Disneyland, Bruce looking absolutely mortified standing next to a Disney character that was 7 feet tall, Thor’s eyes nearly popping out of his head from excitement as he hugged Bruce.

“Ha, that was a good one…” Bruce chuckled to himself.

There was one photo where Thor was holding Bruce up by the waist, the oversized Christmas sweater bunching up and rolling over Thor’s fingers, on Bruce’s face a look of pure joy as he put the golden star at the top of the Christmas tree.

“Friday, I miss him…” Bruce’s eyes started to tear up.

The drone started hovering in circles, a bright green light flashing inside of it.

“Incoming Incoming! Force coming in at hyper speed!” Friday screeched.

“What?!” Bruce panicked.

Heading towards Bruce was a giant ball of energy, the baby blue color of it was blinding as it hurtled straight towards Bruce. Although Bruce was terrified, he thought it was beautiful. The way all the different shades of blue came together, the way it lite up all of its surroundings as it boomed past them. Bruce couldn’t run or scream, his body wasn’t responding to his desperate thoughts to move out of the way, so he just stared. The object started to get closer and closer, the energy surrounding it slowly dissolving and revealing that it wasn’t a ball of energy, and instead it was Thor. He didn’t stop his fast pace. Bruce shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for the new world of pain he’d be in, he felt strong gusts of wind blow back his hair and push his glasses all the way up on his face.His eyes only opened when he felt overwhelming heat near him and a light crackling noise was heard. 

“T-Thor?” Bruce stammered.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Up close he realised that the veins were not blue, but were an indigo color. 

“ _ Just like the power stone. _ ” Bruce thought.

Thors grip tightened around Stormbreaker, he didn’t say anything. He just stood there, the electric blue still taking over his eyes as lightning crackled around him. Bruce trembled before the taller man.

“Thor, please… it’s me.” His words came out no more than a whisper.

There was no response, just the heavy breathing that came from Thor. Bruce’s feet started to slowly move backwards. Thor picked up on this and started walking towards him. Bruce walked backwards until his backside hit a wall, the cold surface of it sending a chill up his spine. Thor was standing infront of him, blocking his ways of escaping.

“I-I-I-” Tears started to form in his eyes.

“Bruce?” Thor choked out. 

The word came out raspy, as if he’s been screaming for days on end without a rest.

“Thor? Thor! Yes! It’s me!” The scientist rejoiced.

“I missed you...” Thor practically fell on top of the other man, Bruce trying to support both of their weights to the best of his ability. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, what happened? Why are your veins purple?” Bruce asked.

“I thought I could control it, but it turned out to control me.” Thor sighed.

Bruce’s knees gave out and he sank to the floor, Thor’s head resting on Bruce’s legs. There were a few minutes of silence, the two embracing each other’s prescence. Bruce’s fingers tangled lovingly in Thor’s soaked hair, the blonde a dark brown color.

“Thor, I need you to tell me what’s going on.” Bruce let out a heavy sigh.

“I made a mistake, I thought I could handle the power stone but I  _ can’t _ .” Thor choked out.

“What? Why would you do that? You know you could’ve gotten seriously hurt?!” Bruce fumed.

“I just… wanted to protect you.” The taller man admitted.

“From what?” Bruce questioned him.

“From-AUGH!” Thor stopped mid sentence.

He rolled onto his side and started screaming, sparks of lightning crackling from his body, shooting all over the cave. Dark clouds in the sky started to return as the sound of thunder boomed nearby. Bruce crawled over to Thor, shaking him with one hand and petting him gently with the other. 

“Thor?! Speak to me! Please, you have to be okay!” Bruce pleaded.

Bruce pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, hoping something would work, anything, anything at all.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” Bruce whispered the words repeatedly into Thor’s ear.

Thor leaned up and his lips connected with Bruces. The kiss was apologetic and filled with love and sorrow. A shock went up Bruces spine and he flinched, not that bothered by the sudden shock. Thor pulled away and rolled farther away from Bruce, screaming in pain and clutching the back of his head as he brought his knees to his chest. The shriek was ear splitting. All while this was going on, outside lightning was striking everywhere, rain started to pour as lightning started to zap trees, turning the brown oak into a charred black as the clouds continued to get darker.

“I’m sorry...” Bruce whispered under his breath.

The screaming came to a halt as Thor stood back up, weapon in hand and brows furrowed in anger. He stared at Bruce, for a split second having a sorrowful look on his face. Bruce started rummaging through his pockets, until finding a syringe filled with  thiopental , engineered specifically by Bruce to take out someone with the height and strength as Thor. 

“I promise I’m not trying to hurt you.” Bruce murmured. 

He got up slowly, the syringe still in his pocket as he put both of his hands up in the air. 

“No matter what state you’re in,” He started.

Bruce started to approach the man, hands still in the air as he cautiously and slowly moved forward towards him.

“No matter how bad it may seem,” He was a few inches away from him now.

“I will always love you.” 

He planted a soft kiss on his lips, Thor's arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist, his eyes closing as he embraced the kiss with his boyfriend. This was the moment, Bruce had to take it. Quickly, Bruce yanked out the syringe, sinking the needle into the god’s skin and injecting the liquid into him. Thor pushed Bruce away, roaring in pain as his eyelids started to close and he stumbled to the floor, dropping to his knees before his upper body slammed into the ground.

“Don’t worry Thor, we’ll fix this. I promise we will.” Bruce whispered.

“Friday, alert Tony that I need a plane.” Bruce instructed.

  
  


**End.**


	2. For Your Own Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally makes it back to the compound, but he didn't think the whole situation would be so emotionally draining.

The harsh sound of latex snapping against skin echoed across the room, bouncing off the walls and filling Bruce’s ears. His sweat covered hands now protected by a thin layer of gloves. He ruffled his lab coat as he paced back and forth in a straight line, the sound of his heels touching the ground making him more nervous than he was before. 

“ _ This is fine… this is fine… _ ” He told himself.

The truth is, he was not fine. He was scared. Scared everything was going to turn worse than it already is. Scared that Thor wouldn’t come back and the Avengers might try and kill him. He didn’t want that to happen, he didn’t want any worse case scenario to happen. He just wanted his boyfriend back. A holographic screen appeared in front of Bruce, the light blue color was transparent as words started to scroll down the screen. A familiar face appeared once all the text disappeared, a gentle expression on his face while his eyes told a story of discomfort.

“Bruce, are you ready?” Tony asked.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he processed what was about to happen. 

“I’m ready.” Bruce assured, when he opened his eyes there was a fire of determination in them.

“Cool, we’ll send him in.” Tony said.

The hologram disappeared, the particles crumbling into thin air. Suddenly, the doors burst open, a team of agents with guns on their side rushing in an unresponsive Thor on a gury. The gury approached Bruce, stopping in front of him and his equipment. 

“Thanks, you all can stand outside the doors if you want...” Bruce said.

The agents nodded and exited the room is single file, their heads visible through the glass of the doors. Bruce slowly glided his fingertips over Thor’s arm. His limbs were pinned to the table with iron. There was also one around his waist and neck. He looked like a frog ready for dissection. His fingers ran down to Thor’s hand, he placed his palm on top of Thor’s. Thor’s palm was purple and veins were visible, in the center of it all, there was a faint glow.

“That must be where the stone is.” Bruce mumbled to himself.

Bruce screamed and jumped into the air, the palm closed around his hand with a tight grip. 

“Brucie?” Thor groaned.

“What the hell?!” Bruce shrieked.

Bruce stepped back a few feet in surprise, trying to process what just happened. Thor’s head moved around in a circular motion, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fought to regain consciousness. 

“Brucie, what’s going on?” Thor asked, his muscles flinching as he tried to break out of the bonds.

“Bruce we heard you scream! What’s wrong?” The holograph appeared with a worried Tony on it.

“He’s awake!” Bruce exclaimed.

“Damn it… hold on, I’ll send someone in soon.” Tony replied.

The hologram disappeared once again and Bruce turned around to look at Thor. Discomfort ran through his body as he saw him locked to the table, he looked confused. Bruce decided he could use this time to get information.

“Thor?” Bruce cautioned.

“Yes?” He tried to lift his head but the clamp on his neck was stopping him. “Why am I locked to this table?”

“Do you remember anything?” He started to walk near the gury.

Thor stayed silent, he stared blankly at the ceiling, his eyes clouded with an emotion Bruce couldn’t point out. 

“No, what happened?” Thor asked.

He internally debated with himself if he should tell Thor the truth or not. That he has an infinity stone in him and it’s changing him and causing him to do things he normally wouldn’t do. Everyone knew that Thor was a gentle giant, he was intimidating at first to look at but when you strike up a conversation with him he’s a sweetheart. That’s why everyone loved him, his personality and actions.

“I...uh...” Bruce looked away.

The scientist whipped his head around, his eyes going wide with surprise when the doors slammed open, a person in a mask and a fluffy white hazmat suit sprinting into the room with a syringe in their hand. They ran right towards Bruce and Thor. Bruce yelped and jumped back, the person with the syringe wildly swinging it around until they leaped into the air and slammed the syringe into Thor’s arm. He let out a low grunt, wincing in pain as his head rolled around lazily, his eyes fighting to stay open as he took one last look at his surroundings.

“Brucie?” Thor gurgled.

With a loud thud Thor’s head stopped moving and slammed down onto the table. His breathing steadied and his muscles relaxed. 

“Thank you.” said Bruce.

“No problem,  _ Brucie _ .” A familiar voice giggled.

Their hands came to their helmet as they twisted it off like a bottle cap, a refreshing sizzle hissed out of the helmet as it was removed, slight steam escaping from the rim of it. Under the helmet Bruce saw a familiar face with brown hair and a stubble with slight grey.

“Tony?! I thought you said you’d send someone!” 

“I did! I sent me!”

“But why?!”

“No one else was available!”

“Wait, if no one else is available, why am I doing the surgery here?”

“About that,”

“What?”

“Bruce, I don’t think that this is good for you mentally. I know how you feel, it can be tough having to watch a loved one go through something like this and you just want to help them. But sometimes, that’s not what you need. I’ve decided that I will be taking over the surgery.” Tony finalized.

There was an awkward silence as Bruce processed what Tony had said. 

“You don’t think I can take it emotionally?” Bruce’s voice cracked.

“No no! That’s not what I’m saying.” Tony defended.

“Then what are you saying?” Bruce asked.

“I’m just saying that this is rough and I don’t want you to have to go through it.” Tony's eyes gravitated to the ground.

“I’m not made of glass Tony! I’m not a porcelain doll that’ll fall apart at any moment. I’ve been through a lot already so how, just  _ how _ could this affect me even more?!” Bruce hissed out.

“Exactly! You’ve been through so much already! Bruce, I didn’t make your access key ‘strongest avenger’ just for shits and giggles. I made it that because you  _ are _ the strongest avenger. You’ve been through the worst of it and can still manage to go on and be happy. Then when you and Thor started dating that happiness increased in size. It hurts to have to see someone you care about turn, or even worse get hurt. And that’s what’s happening right now.” Tony breathed out. 

Bruce stared at him in shock, letting the other mans words sink in as he tried his best to process this as quickly as he could. It all made sense now, why he was claimed the strongest avenger. Tony knew what he had been through and saw the strength in him for making out of it all in one piece. He wanted to tear up, deep down he knew Tony was right. How this was taking a mental toll on him, but at the same time he wanted him to be wrong. He still wanted to believe he could help Thor without his emotions getting in the way, but he can’t. He loves him and there’s no denying it, which is what made his next decision the hardest.

“Please take good care of him for me.”

Tony’s eyes went wide at his request. He didn’t expect him to back down so easily.

“I will. Don’t worry, he’s in safe hands.”

Bruce nodded and waved at Tony and an unconscious Thor before leaving the lab and heading up the elevator and to his room in the Avengers compound.

He let out a sigh of relief as his head made contact with his pillow when he laid onto the bed. A small smile filled with happiness grew onto his face as he fell asleep.

  
  


**｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ** **Two Hours Later** **｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ**

  
  


Bruce jolted awake, his muscles spasming out as he sat up and looked around frantically, his hands curled into tight fists around the sheets. The world switched between a dark cherry red and its natural colors. A sharp siren went off as the distinct sound of doors locking could be heard. 

_ “Hulk concerned!”  _ A voice is Bruce’s head screamed.

“No no no, it’s okay, it’s okay…” Bruce mumbled to himself repeatedly. 

There was a heavy sound of footsteps outside of the door, quickly followed by harsh pounding on the door.

“Bruce! Bruce, open the door!” A familiar voice screeched.

Bruce cautiously headed towards the door, looking through the peephole before opening it. Tony dashed into the room the second the door opened.

“Tony?! What’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“Bruce, Thor’s gone!” Tony exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a few different writing styles and techniques, whadaya think?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated 💙
> 
> PSA: Looking for a beta reader! DM if interested!


End file.
